The things you find in toilet drains
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: "Ginny. . . Where is your engagement ring?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at me, before her eyes flickered to Harry. "Oh, that," I replied pleasantly, leaning back on my chair casually. "I flushed it down the toilet."
1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice asked me, but, as I tried to respond, all that came out was a rasp. It was embarrassing, to say the least, because this was not me. I was strong. I was invincible. People feared to speak my name in case of a strong bat-boogie curse coming their way. I, Ginny Weasley, was not the type to be seen laying on her back while someone else looked after her.

With this thought, I sat up quickly and looked at the person that had spoken. There, in all his glory, sat the infamous Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god. While it had only been three years since we went to school together, Malfoy had obviously matured in looks, his face now broader and stubble covered his chin. His hair was as shiny and stylish as ever and his body was well muscled. He looked good, but there was no way I was ever going to admit in out loud.

"Malfoy?" I was confused. What was a doing laying in bed while he hovered over me? My mind automatically jumped to several conclusions, each as impossible as the last, but I finally settled on asking him.

"What am I doing here? And where is here?" I whispered, my voice still not strong enough. I shuddered at the sound of my weakness. Malfoy frowned down at me.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me," his voice was extremely confused and almost worried as he sat down beside me on the bed. "You arrived, drunk as hell, on my door step last night, just before you passed out. Why did you drink so much, Weasley? You were mumbling something about men. . ." Malfoy's voice faded off as realization dawned on my face. I remembered now.

I was happy. Extremely happy, I mean, who wouldn't be if their long time boyfriend had just proposed. Walking around the side of the small house that was mine and Harry's, I quietly snuck in the backdoor of my house. Luna Lovegood, both my best friend and boss, had given me the day off after hearing the news and I had decided to surprise Harry. Walking through the kitchen and lounge as silently as I could, I tip-toed to the bedroom, where I could hear slight noises coming from.

Opening the door with a wide smile, I suddenly jerked myself out of the room again and squeezed my eyes shut, my smile long gone. There in my bed, under my comforter, with my fiancée was Cho Chang, Harry's ex girlfriend. And what they were doing together . . .

Summoning up all my Gryffindor bravery, I stormed into the room. I won't go into detail, to save myself the embarrassment of my unruly actions, but the argument ended with Cho out the door, stark naked and shivering for all the public to see, Harry with a black eye and almost just as naked and viewable and me with a large, rueful smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

So me being the sensible person that I was, had wasted the rest of the day at a bar with sixteen bottles of Firewhiskey as my friend.

Sighing, I wiped a tear away with the back of my hand, hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed. Unfortunately he did, and slowly, as if scared of my reaction, he put a comforting arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. Instead of pushing away from him as I should have, I curled my fists around his shirt and sobbed into his chest, using his as a vent as I retold my story. After an hour of sobbing I finally fell quiet, but didn't let Malfoy go. A few minutes into the silence, he started to sing quietly, a song my mother use to sing me to get to sleep. I was surprised he knew it, as it was a muggle lullaby.

Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Your daddy's away,  
Sleep, baby, sleep,  
And mommy will pray,  
Pray for your daddy  
Who sails on the sea,  
Pray while I'm rocking  
His babe on my knee;  
May breezes blow gently  
Where're he may be,  
And blow him home safely  
To you and to me;  
Safely, safely,  
To you and to me,  
To you and to me.

Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Your daddy's away,  
Sleep, baby, sleep,  
And mommy will pray,  
Pray all the night  
Through the sea's sullen roar,  
Pray while I'm watching  
And weeping so sore;  
But there's daddy's voice  
Coming up from the shore,  
And now you and I  
Are weeping no more,  
Now you and I  
Are weeping no more,  
Are weeping no more.

The sound of his musical voice and the warmth of his body finally pushed me to the limits and lulled me softly to sleep.

*******

Bright light shined suddenly into my eyes, causing me to sit up in a hurry and promptly fall out of bed in a tangle of sheets. I groaned as a familiar laugh echoed around the room.

"Rise and shine Darling, we have work!" Malfoy's spoke from above me and I looked up to see his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Sod off," I grumbled, lying my head down on the soft carpet. But Malfoy, being the jerk he was, grabbed my hand and jolted me off the floor, right into his chest. I glared up at him in annoyance before it turned to frustration.

"And what exactly do you expect me to wear to work this morning?" I asked him, looking down at my tattered and un-ironed attire, which consisted of worn jeans and a casual grey singlet shirt. "I certainly cannot go in this."

Malfoy smirked and waved his wand to the side. "This is what you will wear. See, I've devised a plan, a really simple one really; all we have to do is make Potter regret choosing Cho over you."

At his words, I looked over at the outfit he had picked out for me and my lips pulled into a smirk. Floating beside us was a white blouse and a short, high waisted skirt; completely different to anything I would normally wear to work.

My smile- or smirk rather- dropped as another thought hit me. "But. . . Where am I going to stay? Harry has the house." my voice was soft and I looked down as I said it. Suddenly a hand tilted my chin back, as Malfoy forced me to stare into his eyes.

Were his eyes always that pretty? I thought as I looked up at him. No Ginny, focus. "Ginny, darling, you'll stay here of course. I can't have you homeless, now can I?" he replied kindly and I stared up at him in surprise.

"Thanks, but did you just call me Ginny?" a slow grin worked its way across my face and Malfoy's lip twitched slightly.

"Maybe."

"Well then, Draco, point me the way to the bathroom so I can change?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop fidgeting with your skirt Woman!" Draco grabbed my hands to stop me pulling at my skirt. It wasn't my fault, the skirts was too short for my liking. And the blouse was too tight. Ugh, I thought, just how did I let him talk me into this?

Smirking slightly, Draco dropped one of my hands but kept the other in his warm hand. I looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Well, what better way to make Potter jealous than to make him think his ex-fiancee is with his enemy?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and what better way to make people think I'm a slut?" I asked rhetorically, and Draco laughed loudly, pausing to slyly kiss me on the cheek. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ginny!" I turned quickly towards the sound of the voice, dragging Draco in a circle in doing so. Standing just a few meters in front of me was the Harry Potter, a confused and painfully upset look mixed across his face. I mentally grinned as he stared down at mine and Draco's hands; maybe that boy was smarter than he looks.

"Harry? What is it that you wanted? Is it something about that Alisha Fens case?" As sick as it was, both me and Malfoy worked with Harry as Aurors. Harry shook his head.

"Err; no I just wanted to talk to you about. . . I just wanted to talk to you. In private maybe?" his eyes darted to Draco and back. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I really can't do that. Draco and I need to get to the office; we've got loads of paperwork to do." Liar. I mentally hit myself; I hated liars.

Harry frowned. "Gin, we're going to have to talk about this. You can't run forever."

Over come with the giddy feeling of childishness, I smirked cheerily at Harry. "Watch me." And with that I turned and sprinted off, dragging Draco with me and earning stares from all around as Harry called out for me to stop.

After I had reached the other side of the Ministry's hall I stopped, bent over at the waist while I tried to catch my breath while laughing hysterically. Draco silently laughed from behind me.

"Tell me, darling, why we just ran from one end of the hall to the other?" he asked me when I straightened up. I smiled cheekily at him.

"I have no idea," I laughed. I have either had too much sugar for breakfast or it's just me, I thought as I watched Draco chuckled at my cheeriness. The laughter on his face was so different from the dark and brooding face that he wore through our Hogwarts years, so much so that I wondered if he was still the same person. My thoughts cut off as he took a step closer towards me, eventually pressing out chests together. He smirked down at me and put a large hand on the small of my back, keeping my body against his.

"Well I certainly didn't mind. Seeing you run in that outfit. . . Well, let's just say it was every mans dream." He dropped me a wink. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, pushing him away from me. I pulled my lips up into a smile.

"Well then, race you to the Office?" I asked, spinning on my heal and taking off, Draco not to far behind me.

*******

"Ginny, tell me what you know about Fens," Luna commanded, walking into the office. I complied.

"Alisha Fens, twenty eight years of age, went to school at Bex before her family moved to Britain and she finished her education at Hogwarts. During her school years she had a habit of threatening people, though none of her threats came through until now.

"In her second year she threatened to kill Jerne Zalis 'the muggel way' after he called her a 'Mudblood', just two years ago Zalis was found dead in his home with a knife in his chest, the words 'JUST LIKE A MUGGEL' was printed on the wall in his blood. Not remotely magical, and so none of us were involved in the investigation.

"However, late last year Missy Gabel was found in the corner of her working office, not a mark on her body but the signs of a struggle all around the office; Healers conformed it was the killing curse and two Aurors were called in to investigate. One of those Aurors was Reagan Loose, who was threatened by Fens in their seventh year. All the Aurors were permitted to so was interview, but during this Fens shot a curse at Reagan that caused her airways to block up. She was dead quickly and Fens escaped from the room before the other Auror realized what happened."

"Good. Draco, what do we know about the location of her at this moment?"

"Her last sighting was the muggel suburbs, just outside of Godrics Hollow. Now movement has been seen in Bathilda Bagshot's old house, and many Muggels have seen strange light around the house at night, signs of a shielding charm; though it should be easy to penetrate."

"Excellent. You three can go and search through Godrics Hollow, but you are not to let on that you are wizards. Strictly no magic. You will pretend that you are all just three best friends visiting some family members, Harry you are welcome to visit your parents grave while you are there of course. Now, go pack, I want you there for at least three days, report back to me each day."

Luna dismissed us, turning to leave in one swift movement. But her eyes caught something, and she turned back around slowly, her eyes fixed on me.

"Ginny. . . Where is your engagement ring?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at me, before her eyes flickered to Harry. She was referring to the beautiful gold ring that had a small and delicate diamond incrusted in the surface.

"Oh, that," I replied pleasantly, leaning back on my chair casually. "I flushed it down the toilet."

The reactions that happened in that room entertained me immensely. Draco, who was drinking from a coffee mug, showered the floor with coffee as he laughed hysterically in his chair. Luna stared at me wide-eyed, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish, and Harry started mumbling about the cost of jewellery now days. Luna was first to speak.

"What. . . But, how? And when? And why? And who- because I know there's a who, Ginny! Did you cheat on Harry? How could you? He was so in love with you! I bet you just broke his little heart," Luna looked sympathetically at Harry, whose face was a mask of confusion. That seems to be turning into his normal face, I thought, just before Luna's words registered.

"Now wait just a minute!" I roared, standing up and facing my so-called best friend. "Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on Harry? Seriously? I went home yesterday, so excited because the guy I loved proposed to me and i find that skinny little rat in bed with Cho Chang! Then I get up for work the next day hoping to find some comfort in having you there and instead I find my supposedly 'best friend' saying that I was the one cheating. Do you have any idea how that feels? You're meant to be my friend, the one that comforts me in all this shit, but instead you're making false accusations! I can't believe you!" I hurriedly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me as I went. The door was opened again before I had turned the corner, and all three of the rooms occupants were suddenly running after me. I sprinted off in the direction of the 'care of magical creatures' unit, hoping I could find Hermione or Ron to vent to. Rounding a corner, I saw that Hermione's office door was open, and I quickly dived in, slamming the door behind me just as Luna, Draco and Harry could get in. A surprised Hermione looked up from her desk.

"Ginny, what are you-" then she noticed the silent tears that were streaming down my face. "Oh, Gin." Rushing around her desk, Hermione knelt beside me on the floor, pulling me into a hug. Loud bangs were coming from behind me, signs that the three hadn't given up on talking to me.

"What's happening? Who's out the door?" Hermione asked and, before I could stop her, she opened the door.

The three ran through the door, tripping over themselves in their haste. Only Draco was brave enough to approach me, and he silently took my hand, squeezing it lightly. Harry was beside himself.

"You're saying this was my entire fault, but look at you! You're getting all friendly with Malfoy the day after we broke up! I bet your just using him as a rebound anyway; it's just like you, Gin! Use other people to get what you want!" Draco took a step towards him, wand out and a deadly look on his face.

"How dare you. Do you have any idea what you have done to her? Last night she drank herself unconscious because of you, and ended up on my doorstep. When she came to work she expected some sympathy from her best friend but instead she gets accusations. And now that she actually has someone to talk to, you're going to go and ruin that for her too. You disgust me," his voice was deadly quiet and calm, so much so that I knew if it was direct at me, I would defiantly quiver in my boots. I squeezed his hand thankfully.

"I'm going to go home and pack," I said quietly before walking briskly out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh!" I squealed as I was sent plummeting to the ground. I had always hated Apparating, and the reason was because after I had gone from one place to another I was never on my feet for much longer. A hearty laugh sounded from behind me and I turned to face the Malfoy Manor.

Standing in the large door way was Draco, bent over at the waist as he laughed at my position. I scowled at him.

"You shut up, Draco Malfoy!" I told him sternly, walking over to him, trying not to laugh as well. Still grinning, Draco draped his arm around my waist.

"Gin, I can honestly say that was one of the funniest things I've seen in quite some time. Although, what you said in the office was equally funny."

Shimmying his arm of me with a puff, I stormed into the Manor. Draco had called me an hour before hand saying that Harry had agreed to meet at the Manor in order for them to use the floe-network to get to Godrics Hollow. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see Harry yet, but what could I honestly do?

Sensing my unease, Draco grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stop. "Are you sure you want to go in there, Gin? You can just pretend that your sick and can't make the trip?" he tried to convince me, but I knew he really wanted me to go. And I knew the reason too. I grinned.

"And leave you with Harry for a week? Not even Voldemorts that cruel," I teased and he laughed lightly, snaking his arm around my waist and leading me into the entrance hall where Harry was waiting.

When he saw me be stood up. "Look, Gin, I really didn't mean what I said in the office but I was just really upset and"- I cut Harry off by throwing my purse at him. Harry, having lived with me for the past year, was used to me throwing objects around the room to get my message across and so he smiled slightly. "Yes, Gin?"

"Shut up," I said grinning. "And I forgive you, but I don't want to go back into a relationship with you. I realized, during this whole ordeal, that I never really loved you more than a friend. I'm sorry Harry." It was my turn to smile apologetically but Harry just shook his head with a grin.

"I totally understand," and he opened his arms for a hug, which I gladly gave him. Maybe we could be friends again. Draco cleared his throat; I had completely forgotten he was in the room. This thought made me strangely guilty so I printed a smirk on my face and rushed to give him a hug to.

"It's okay Draco, Baby, you can be in on the action to," I told him, smirking up at him and winking. I was not usually this childish but right now I couldn't give a flying cow on how I acted. Draco laughed and the feeling vibrated through my frame. I was oddly comfortable, but made my arms unwind from around his waist. I took a step back and cleared my throat. "Should we get going?" The two nodded.

: : : : :

"Hello, and welcome to the Dymonds (A/N: yes, it's meant to be spelt like that) hotel. Can I ask your names so that I can find your room?" a lady that was sitting at a desk asked as we walked in. The place was beautiful, with huge marble pillars holding up the carved wooden ceiling, and several couches, tables and ornaments decorated the gold orientated room. I smiled at the lady, but I noticed that she was staring pointedly at Harry. I giggled and she dropped me a wink while the boys weren't looking.

"Our room should be under the name Lovegood," Draco told the girl shortly. He was too busy checking out the room to notice how rude his voice sounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I've got you down for a two bedroom room, right?" she asked and we all nodded. Giving us her keys and directions, the girl smiled kindly at us and wished us good-luck. As we started walking away, I quickly turned around and ran back to the girl.

Leaning over the desk, I quickly whispered "That raven haired guy? He's single," before rushing after the curious boys. But not before I saw the girl blush heavily.

Still stuck in that childish mood of mine, I turned to the boys. "Race you to the room!" and I sprinted off, dodging the reproachful eyes of the hotel guests and staff that I past. The boys were quick in tow.

: : : : :

"Oh, wow. It's amazing!" I sighed in awe as I looked around our room. The walls were painted a light cream colour and flashy coloured designs were featured on the wall. Bright red cushioned couches sat surrounding a small T.V. and a sparkling gold coffee table was positioned against the wall. Draco scoffed quietly beside me.

"Ugh, It's Gryffindor colours," he spat distastefully and I shot him a frown.

"Of course it's Gryffindor colours, you twat. We're in Godrics Hollow!" I told him, flicking his nose in the process. He grumbled menacingly at me while Harry just laughed. I moved around the small space we were to be living in, taking in the high ceiling and sparkling clean kitchen, before turning back towards the boys with a playful smile.

"Turns out we only have to beds, guys. You two are fine to share one, right?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

Just as I expected, both Draco and Harry shouted no, horrified looks on their faces. I cackled.

Draco turned to me pleadingly. "Please Gin, don't make us sleep together," he suppressed a shudder. Harry looked far to shocked to even respond.

I laughed gleefully, pretending to think about it. "Fine," I sighed. "One of you can sleep with me while the other takes the other room."

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Gin, I just don't find it . . . right to sleep next to you after everything," he mumbled to me and I smiled at him warmly.

"That's fine, Harry, don't sweat. Draco will just have to put up with me for aw his," I told the boys, giving Draco a small wink. I turned and made my way into my room for the next week and gasped. The room was decorated with bright gold curtain hangings and cream coloured carpet. A double bed sat in the middle and stylishly carved bedside tables sat beside it. I stared in wonder before jumping giddily on the bed, stretching my arms and legs out so that I covered the bed completely. I grinned up at Draco.

"You're right to bunk on the floor, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me and unceremoniously flopped down on top of me. My breath caught, but for several different reasons. The first would be the most obvious, the fact that Draco was quite a few kilos heavier than me and was currently crushing me against the bed. The next was the sudden realisation that an attractive man and I were laying on a bed, on top of each other. And the last reason was that Draco's body against mine was warming me up quickly, a strange but nice feeling flowing through me. This scared me and so I coughed pointedly.

"Can't . . . breathe. . ." I complained and he laughed at my dramatics.

He eventually moved off of me, rolling to the side of the bed and leaving me to the other. I stared up at the canopy above us. What just happened? I asked myself warily. The tingling feeling was still lingering around my body and I felt my cheeks flush with blood. Draco was lying with his eyes closed and arms behind his head.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I told him quietly and he nodded tiredly to me. Getting up I grabbed my pyjamas and a towel and walked into the bathroom. The tiles were varies of different creams and the grand bathtub was a dull gold. I hurriedly stripped and sank into the bubbling bath with a sigh. The warm water soothed my muscles nicely and I relax.

After an hour of this, I rushed out of the now cold bath and pat-dried myself off. A clambered into my PJ's – a light green tank top and a pair of white shorts – and opened the door.

Draco was already asleep on the bed, having changed out of his clothes and into a shorts and no shirt. I took a long moment to admire his pale, bare chest before smiling slightly. Draco had a nice innocent look about him as he slept, his lips twisted in a small smile while his face was otherwise ridden on emotion.

I swiftly climbed in beside him and was taken by a wave of tiredness.

: : : : :

Snickering was the first thing I was aware of as I stumbled out of my deep sleep. The next was the warmth. The same feeling that I had felt last night was swirling wildly around my body as a body moved slowly against mine and a groan sounded by my ear. I sat up swiftly.

Draco's arm was wound around my waist and my head had been resting on his chest comfortably. Our bodies had been pressed together tightly and my leg was partially over his. I blushed down at him and he smirk back at me. My gaze quickly turned into a glare and it was then that we noticed the evil chuckles that were coming from the door.

Harry stood, leaning against the door frame, a wicked smirk plastered on his face and his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. I glared at him.

"Stop smirking like a Slytherin, Potter, it really unbecoming," I growled at him and both the boys narrowed their gazes at me.

"I resent that," Harry told me at the same time that Draco said, "And what's so wrong with Slytherin?" I kept my gaze trained on Harry.

"What are you hiding?"

Harry's grin returned and he brought his hands forward. A camera. I stared at him disbelievingly. "Why is this something to be proud of?"

"Well," he replied, "have you ever heard of blackmail, Ginny dear?" he asked me rhetorically and this time it was my time it was my turn to smirk.

"Who have you to show? No one I know would particularly care and if they did it would be easy enough to explain." Harry's grin only widened.

"How about Ron?"

My eyes widened. He was totally . . . right. Ron would blow a casket at the sight of me in his enemy's arms and, without clearing the situation up or asking questions, hex Draco to the other side of the world. I groaned, throwing my pillow at him before flopping back down beside Draco. Harry laughed gleefully.


End file.
